Decisión
by Ajaniame Seti
Summary: Hablemos de maltrato infantil, hablemos del inicio de una psicópata.


_Decisión_ _: El momento de libertad_

 _Los padres son lo más importante en la vida de un niño. Ellos son el primer ejemplo en la vida y siempre se suele ver a los padres como la imagen de lo que el niño será en el futuro. ¿Pero no crees que es tu decisión seguir ese camino o trazar uno nuevo?_

-Hola, perdón si te hice esperar tanto… pensé que había sido mucho tiempo… ah sí, de eso quería hablarte, ¿Viste la noticias del periódico?... si esas mismas… son importantes para lo que quiero decirte… veras recientemente tuve una discusión con mi jefa, no fue grande pero fue la gota que derramo el vaso… si, sé que pasa la mayoría de veces pero deja que te cuente todo… porque no sabía en quien más confiar, simplemente deseo ser escuchada por una vez, ¿entiendes Shiena?... gracias… claro, seré directa, yo mate a aquella persona… ¡¿qué?!, ¿por qué no me crees?... pero fui yo, a esa y otras tantas personas… ¡no, por favor quédate!, no es broma, soy la persona más buscada… te lo digo porque sé que tú eres la encargada de este caso, si voy a llegar a prisión quiero que sea por tus manos… puedes hacerlo… ¿por qué comencé a hacerlo?, quería probar, quería sentir satisfacción… no encontré otra manera, tome la decisión de contarte esto después de conocerte y conocer tu trabajo, me contaste que algunos asesinos hacen esto por diversión, satisfacción o algún otro motivo… Lo sentí y me dio miedo haberme sentido tan bien por eso, me recordó mi vida. Mi infancia no fue feliz, trabaje tan duro como pude para hacer feliz a mi madre, pero nunca lo logre… no, te confundes, ella no estaba avergonzada de mi o algo por el estilo… ella era una persona humilde, trabajadora y fuerte, lucho tanto por mi vida, pero por desgracia ella estaba casada con una persona que no la valoraba, te mentiría si te dijera que no le tengo rencor. Él no estaba mucho en casa y cuando lo hacía solo se la pasaba golpeando y ordenando, cuando yo cumplí 8 años nació mi hermano, era como cualquier niño, inquieto y lloraba, una noche lloro demasiado que despertó a todos, mi padre se enojó tanto que golpeo a mi madre por no callar al niño y después nos sacó del cuarto, dormimos afuera… era una pequeña casa, vivíamos en un pueblo, solo teníamos un cuarto que tenía un intento de habitación y cocina… como te decía, nos sacó a dormir afuera, la temperatura era demasiado baja que el recién nacido no resistió y murió por pulmonía. Fue un dolor tan grande que me arme de valor y culpe a mi padre en el velorio enfrente de su familia, fui la diversión de la noche, mientras él me golpeaba sus conocidos le gritaban y reían "¿Dejaras que te hable así la mocosa?", "Deberías mostrarle su lugar", "Si los sacaste fue por algo", lo que ellos decían solo provocaba que me golpeara aún más duro. Pasaron varios días y mi madre había preparado nuestro escape, no soportaba más esta vida, todo lo que pasaba se convertía en coraje para escapar, pero la vida es canija y todo fallo, tendrás una idea de lo que paso cuando nos encontraron… si, ella se llevó la peor parte. Después de ser golpeados él reía, también mostraba una expresión llena de felicidad, como si hubiera logrado algo. Un año después mi madre tuvo un infarto y falleció… no quería quedarme con él así que escape… te digo que la vida es canija, esta vez fue un éxito, llore tanto cuando salí de aquel lugar, comencé haciendo lo que bien sabía hacer, trabajar en cualquier cosa… ¿Por qué estudie medicina forense? mí madre estudio esa carrera, creo también su padre había estudiado eso… si, aquí comenzó todo, vi reflejado a mi padre en un profesor y simplemente perdí el control… pero no solo lo he visto en hombres, también en mujeres, creo que él está en todos lados, solo me está haciendo la vida imposible…

 _Te lo dije, Podrías trazar un camino diferente, pero no lo quisiste. Lo odias, pero no lo dejas ir ¿A qué estás jugando?, Eres una copia de él, disfrutando herir a los demás._

* * *

¡Hola!

Escribí esto para una persona importante. A pesar de las dificultades que ha tenido espero nunca tome una decisión de la cual pueda arrepentirse.


End file.
